wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.1/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Przez Cariboo. Poczciwy, dzielny Kaskabelu, dlaczego nie przybyłeś kilka lat wcześniej i nie zwiedziłeś przedtem tej okolicy, przez którą masz podróżować w tej części brytyjskiej Kolumbii? Dlaczego dobre i złe przygody twego życia wędrownego nie zawiodły ciebie tu podówczas, gdy złoto leżało na ziemi i potrzeba było tylko się schylać, ażeby je zbierać? Dlaczego dzieje, opowiadane ojcu przez Jana, o nadzwyczajnym owym okresie czasu, były dziejami przeszłości, a nie teraźniejszości? – Otóż to jest Cariboo, ojcze, – rzekł Jan owego dnia, – ale może ojciec nie wie, co to jest Cariboo? – Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, – odrzekł p. Kaskabel. – Czy to zwierzę dwunożne, czy czworonożne? – Zwierzę? – zawołała Napoleona. – A czy ono duże? Czy bardzo dzikie? Czy kąsa? – Cariboo istotnie jest nazwą zwierzęcia, – odrzekł Jan; – ale w tym wypadku jest to tylko dystryk noszący to nazwę; jest to kraj złota, Eldorado Kolumbii. Jakież on niegdyś zawierał bogactwa! I ilu ludzi wzbogacił! – A ilu równocześnie zrobił żebrakami, jak myślę, – dodał p. Kaskabel. – Bez wątpienia, ojcze, i można na pewno twierdzić, ze takich było najwięcej. Jednakowoż były stowarzyszenia górników, których zyski dochodziły do dwóch tysięcy dolarów dziennie. W pewnej dolinie tego Cariboo, w dolinie William Creek zbierano złoto garściami. A przecież, pomimo znacznej wydajności tej złotonośnej doliny za wiele ludzi gromadziło się by z tego korzystać. Dlatego, w skutek nagromadzenia się poszukiwaczy złota i motłochu, jaki zwykle pociągają za sobą, wkrótce trudno tam było życie utrzymać, nie mówiąc już o nadzwyczajnym wzroście ceny wszystkiego. Żywność kosztowała niesłychanie wiele; chleb płacono po dolarze funt. Zaraźliwe choroby wybuchały w niezdrowym tym dystrykcie. Nakoniec nadeszła nędza, a w jej orszaku śmierć dla większej liczby tych, którzy do tej okolicy przybyli. A czyż nie było to powtórzeniem tego, co kilka lat przedtem działo się w Australii i Kalifornii? – Ojczulku, – rzekła Napoleona, – a przecież nieźleby było dla nas znaleźć po drodze wielką bryłę złota! – A cobyś ty z tem zrobiła, mała? – Coby zrobiła? – odrzekła Kornelia. – Dałaby ją swojej kochanej mamusi, a ja już umiałabym ją zamienić na monetę! – A więc trzymajmy oczy otwarte, – rzekł Clovy, a będziemy musieli coś znaleźć, chyba że. . – Chyba że nic nie znajdziemy, chciałeś powiedzieć, – rzekł Jan. – I tak to będzie z pewnością, mój Clovy; skarbona złota się wypróżniła, całkiem wypróżniła aż do dna. – Ala ba! – odrzekł Sander. – Obaczymy! – Dosyć tego, dzieci, – zawołał p. Kaskabel swym tonem jak najbardziej stanowczym. – Zakazuję każdemu z was wzbogacać się w taki sposób. Złoto zbierane na ziemi angielskiej! Fe! Przejdźmy, przejdźmy, powiadam, nie zatrzymując się, by podnosić bryły złota nawet gdyby były tak duże jak głowa Clovy’ego! A gdy się dostaniemy do granicy, to choćby nie było tablicy z napisem: „Uprasza się oczyścić nogi”, to my przecież, kochane dzieci, tak gruntownie je oczyścimy, ażeby na nich nie zostało ani ziarenka pyłku tej ziemi kolumbijskiej! Zawsze ten sam, ten Cezar Kaskabel! Zresztą nie miał o co się kłopotać. Prawdopodobną było rzeczą, że nikt z jego towarzyszy podróży nie będzie miał sposobności znalezienia chociażby najmniejszej okruszyny złota. Pomimo tego i bez względu na zakaz p. Kaskabel, nieraz uważnie się rozglądano w czasie pochodu. Każdy niemal kamyczek budził u Napoleony, a zwłaszcza u Sandera, podejrzenie, że wart jest tyle złota, ile waży. a dlaczegóżby nie? W liczbie krajów obfitujących w złoto, czyliż Północna Ameryka nie stoi w pierwszym rzędzie? Australia, Rosya, Wenezuela i Chiny idą za nią dopiero. Tymczasem rozpoczęła się pora deszczowa. Codziennie już padały deszcze, a pochód stawał się coraz uciążliwszy. Indyjski przewodnik gnał konie, ile zdołał. Obawiał się, że rzeczki i potoki wpadające do rzeki Fraser, dotychczas niemal wyschnięte, nagle się napełnią, a w jakiż sposób będzie można je wtedy przekroczyć? „Piękny Wędrowiec” mógł się narazić na to, ze stanie bezradny na kilka tygodni tej pory deszczowej. Należało przeto śpieszyć się, ile zdołano, by się wydostać z doliny Frasera. Powiedzieliśmy już, że krajowców w tych stronach nie potrzeba było się obawiać, odkąd Czilikotów wypędzano na wschód. Tak było istotnie; były jednakowoż niektóre srogie zwierzęta, – a między niemi niedźwiedzie, – z któremi spotkanie mogłoby się stać niebezpiecznem. Doświadczył tego na sobie Sander, przy sposobności, kiedy o mało co drogo nie przypłacił swego nieposłuszeństwa ku ojcu. Było to popołudniu 17 maja. Zatrzymano się jakich pięćdziesiąt kroków za pewnym potokiem, który nasi wędrowcy suchą nogą właśnie przejść mogli. Potok ten o głębokiem korycie mógłby był stać się przeszkodą nieprzebytą, gdyby przez nagłe wezbranie wód zamienił się w rwący strumień. Przystanek miał trwać dwie godziny. Jan wyruszył najprzód na polowanie; Sander natomiast, chociaż mu polecano nie opuszczać obozowiska, przeszedł napowrót przez potok i ruszył drogą, nie zabierając nic ze sobą prócz sznuru kilkanaście stóp długiego, owiniętego w koło pasa. Chłopiec miał pewien cel przed sobą; zauważył był w podróży pięknego ptaka o pstrem ubarwieniu, zamierzył go gonić tak, by odkryć jego gniazdo; przy pomocy sznuru zaś miał nadzieję dostać się łatwo na drzewo, ażeby je zabrać. Sander uczyniwszy to, pobłądził tem bardziej, iż groził ulewa. Ciemna chmura szybko rosła i zbliżała się. Cóż jednak może powstrzymać chłopca goniącego ptaszka? Niebawem Sander znalazł się w gęstym lesie, którego skrajne drzewa stały na lewym brzegu potoku. Ptaszek fruwający z gałęzi na gałąź, jakoby umyślnie nęcił go i znajdował przyjemność w uwodzeniu go w największą gęstwinę. Sander, myśląc tylko o swej pogoni, zapomniał że „Piękny Wędrowiec” miał wyruszyć na dwie godziny i w przeciągu dwudziestu minut po opuszczeniu obozu, zapuścił się parę mil w głąb lasu. Tam już dróg nie było, tylko wązkie, ścieżki, przerywane kosodrzewiną i stóp cedr i sosen. Ptaszek z wesołym świergotem fruwał gałęzi na gałąź, a Sander biegł i skakał jak ryś młody. Wysiłki jego jednakowoż okazały się daremnemi; ptaszek znikł w końcu między karzakami. – Leć-że, gdzie pieprz rośnie! – zawołał Sander, zatrzymując się rozgniewany niepowodzeniem. Potem zauważył poprzez liście, że niebo mocno jest zachmurzone. Błyskawice też zaczęły rozjaśniać zieleń gęstwiny. Po błyskawicach dały się słyszeć i grzmoty. – Czas najwyższy śpieszyć do domu, – pomyślał wtedy chłopiec. – A co powie ojciec? Wtem zwrócił uwagę jego przedmiot dziwnie wyglądający, jakoby kamień szczególnego kształtu, wielkości ananasu i połyskujący metalowymi punkcikami. Rozumie się, że chłopcu przyszło na myśl, iż to musi być bryła złota, zapomniana przez kogoś w tej okolicy Cariboo. Z okrzykiem radości podniósł bryłę, zważył ją w ręce i wcisnął w dość obszerną swą kieszeń ani słowa. – Obaczymy, co powiedzą pewnego pięknego poranku, gdy to wymienię na piękne złote monety! Zaledwie jednak Sander z tem się załatwił, zerwała się burza, rozpoczęta straszliwym piorunem. A jeszcze nie przebrzmiało echo tego grzmotu, gdy rozległ się w pobliżu głośny ryk. W odległości jakich dwudziestu kroków pośród drzew pojawił się wielki niedźwiedź brunatny. Chociaż Sander był odważnym, to przecież na ten widok odwrócił się i począł uciekać, ile mu sił starczyło w kierunku potoku. Niedźwiedź natychmiast popędził za nim. Gdyby tylko Sanderowi udało się dostać do koryta potoku, przebiedz na drugą stronę i znaleźć się w obozie, to byłby uratowany. Jego rodzina zdołałaby zatrzymać niedźwiedzia na lewym brzegu potoku, a może nawet ubić i z jego skóry zrobić dywanik pod łóżko. Ale deszcz padał teraz strumieniami, błyskawice częściej rozdzierały niebo, a grzmoty rozlegały się bez ustanku. Sander, przemokły do nitki, w odzieży obciążonej wodą, mógł się potknąć lada chwila a gdyby upadł, to nie mógłby ujść łap niedźwiedzia. Ale jeszcze udawało mu się pozostawać w niezmiennej odległości i w przeciągu kwadransa znalazł się na brzegu. Tu nowa przeszkoda już nie do przebycia. Potok, zmieniony w rwącą rzekę, toczył wzburzone wody porywając za sobą konary i pnie drzew i kamienie. Woda dosięgła powierzchnia brzegu. Rzucić się do tej rzeki znaczyło tyle, co narażać się na śmierć pewną, bez nadziei ratunku. Biedz dalej, lub w bok się zwrócić, na nic się nie przydało; niedźwiedź już się przybliżał. „Pięknego Wędrowca” ledwie dojrzeć było można daleko pod drzewami; niepodobna było zwrócić na siebie uwagę jego mieszkańców. Nie zdając sobie prawie sprawy z tego, Sander wpadł instynktownie na myśl jedyną dającą mu jakąś szansę ocalenia. W odległości pięciu stóp stało drzewo, cedr, którego gałęzie rozciągały się częściowo nad potokiem. W okamgnieniu chłopiec podbiegł ku drzewu, objął pień jego ramionami, wspiął się do najniższych konarów przy pomocy wyżłobień na korze i przesunął się po grubszej poziomej gałęzi. Żadne małpa nie byłaby tego dokonała zgrabnej lub zwinnej. Zresztą nie było to zbyt wielką sztuką dla małego clowna; na razie czuł się bezpiecznym. Niestety jednak, nie na długo. Niedźwiedź niebawem nadszedłszy pod drzewo, zaczął się na nie wdrapywać, tak, że ujść jego łap wydawało się już niepodobieństwem, chociażby chłopiec dostał się między najwyższe gałęzie. Ale Sander bynajmniej nie stracił przytomności umysłu. Czyż nie był godnym synem sławnego Kaskabela, u którego zwyczajem było wychodzić cało i zdrowo ze wszystkich największych niebezpieczeństw? Trzeba było opuścić drzewo; ale w jaki sposób? A potem jeszcze przedostać się przez potok, ale którędy? Wody potoka już tak wezbrały, że zaczęły się rozlewać po prawym brzegu w kierunku obozu. Wołać o pomoc? – Wołania jego niepodobna byłoby usłyszeć pośród szalejącej burzy. A przy tem, jeżeli nawet ojciec, Jan lub Clovy wybrali się szukać go, kiedy spostrzegli jego nieobecność, to zapewne poszli najprzód po drodze. Czyż mogli przypuścić, że wrócił się, ażeby przejść przez potok? Tymczasem niedźwiedź wdrapywał się, – wprawdzie powoli, ale przecież się zbliżał i wkrótce dosięgnie rozgałęzień cedru, podczas gdy Sander starał się dostać do wierzchołka. Nagle chłopcu przyszedł pewien pomysł do głowy. Ujrzawszy, że niektóre gałęzie rozciągają się na długość jakich dziesięciu stóp ponad potokiem, odwinął szybko sznur, który miał u pasa, zrobiwszy pętlę u jego końca, zgrabnie zarzucił ją na koniec jednej z tych poziomych gałęzi, potem ją przegiął, ciągnąc sznur ku sobie i trzymał ją tak napiętą w pionowym kierunku. Wszystkiego tego dokonał zgrabnie, szybko i z zupełnie zimną krwią. Nie było też chwili czasu do stracenia. Niedźwiedź już łapą sięgnął konaru i węszył pomiędzy liśćmi. Ale w tejże chwili chłopiec silnie ująwszy rękami koniec gałęzi napiętej, puścił się z nią jak na sprężynie, a kiedy odskoczyła, wyleciał jak kamień z procy, w powietrze i wykonawszy przepyszne salto mortale, stanął po drugiej stronie potoku, podczas gdy niedźwiedź w zdumieniu spoglądał za swą zdobyczą tak wylatującą w powietrze. – Ach, mały ty łotrze! – temi słowami p. Kaskabel powitał lekkomyślnego chłopca, gdy ten „wylądował” właśnie w chwili, kiedy pan Kaskabel, Jan i Clovy nadeszli nad brzeg potoku, po nadaremnem szukaniu chłopca w pobliżu obozu. – Ty łotrze! – powtórzył. – Ile też nastawiłeś nas strachu! – Dobrze ojczulku, proszę mi uszy natrzeć! – odrzekł Sander. Zasłużyłem na to bardzo! Ale zamiast natrzeć mu uszu, pan Kaskabel ucałował go serdecznie i powiedział: – Nie waż że mi się czegoś podobnego znowu uczynić, bo inaczej…. – Znowu mię ojczulek ucałuje! – zawołał Sander, całując ojca. A potem dodał: – Patrzcie no tylko n tego błazna niedźwiedzia! Czy nie głupio wygląda? Jakby właśnie wyszedł z poniszczonego składu futer! Jan byłby sobie bardzo życzył strzelić do niedźwiedzia, który zlazł z drzewa i powoli zniknął w zaroślach, ale nie można było myśleć i jego ściganiu. Wylew się zwiększał; najpilniejszą rzeczą było uchodzić z tego miejsca, i wszyscy powrócili do „Pięknego Wędrowca”.